Corporal, Cinta itu apa sih?
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: Kisah ringan dan pendek yang menceritakan soal Eren si polos yang bertanya apa itu cinta kepada Corporalnya / Abal, OOC, Gaje /Mind to Review?


"_**Corporal**_**, cinta itu apa sih?"**

.

.

Fanfiction ©Cherry Blossom Clash, 2013

Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama

.

.

**Rate: **K - T

**Genre:** Romance, Shounen-Ai, ect

**WARNING: **Abal, OOC, Engga jelas, EYD tidak beraturan, typo(s)—maybe, alur cepat, ect

_Menerima flame yang masuk akal__, bukan flame yang tidak masuk akal o u o_

* * *

_"Eren Jaeger."_

Suaranya menyebutkan nama pemeran utama dalam fanfiksi ini, Eren yang dipanggil hanya menengok kearah atasannya "Kenapa _Corporal_?" tanyanya sambil menerapkan mata hijau beningnya di mata lawan bicaranya. Yang awalnya memanggil menutup sebagian wajahnya sehingga semburat tipis tersebut tak terlihat, demi apa _corporal _ini ingin sekali memakai kacamata seperti Hanji Zoe agar ia bisa berpura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya.

"_Corporal_ Rivaille" Eren menyebutkan nama atasannya yang barusan memanggilnya tadi, "Kenapa?" tanyanya ulang, sebenarnya Eren bersopan-sopan sentosa agar tidak menimbulkan masalah atau perkara. Mana mau ia menemui kaki tendangan neraka yang dirasakannya saat Rivaille berusaha untuk memasukkannya kedalam _Recon Corps_ yang notabene sebuah pasukan dengan lambang sayap kebebasan.

Rivaille yang kali ini namanya disebut meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahinya untuk menopang kepalanya, "Aku kalah." Pikirnya, bodoh memang si wajah dinding ini kalah dengan terapan mata bawahannya, setelah itu Rivaille mengucapkan misinya "Kau." Ucapnya dengan kata pertama atas perintahnya. "Kau kuberi tanggung jawab untuk melakukan misi ini" sambungnya lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas putih dengan banyak tulisan kecil hitam yang padat dengan tangannya, lalu langsung diambil oleh Eren begitu saja.

"Meh." Tanggapan pertama si bawahan melihat kertas padat tulisan yang dipegangnya, "Terlalu banyak tulisan _Corporal_, aku malas membaca ini" ucapnya polos, tanggapan seharusnya dari si atasan adalah memarahinya. Namun sebaliknya Rivaille malah menarik lembaran kertas tipis tersebut dari tangan Eren dengan eskpresi yang lebih datar dari meja cokelatnya yang terbuat dari kayu jati. "Misi menyelidiki berikutnya, kau bersama Sasha dan Jean akan bertugas" jelasnya, "Aku ikut juga" imbuhnya tengan tenang_, kau terlalu memanjakannya—dear Corporal_.

Eren mengangguk, "kapan?" tanyanya sambil mencengkram ujung pahanya yang dekat dengan lutut, namun ia masih duduk—_heh_, Eren Jaeger si polos paling bersemangat jika sudah memasuki hal seperti ini "Besok—hanya sehari, kita seperti pulang pergi gitu" jawab Rivaille sambil merapikkan tumpukkan kertas yang tidak keruan berada diatas mejanya seenaknya. Eren tersenyum senang, esok hari sudah terpampang jelas di wajahnya—hari menyelidiki.

"Menyelidiki kyojin kan Corporal?" Eren memastikkan agar harapannya tak pupus begitu saja.

Alis Rivaille berkedut kesal "Bukan, menyelidiki banci di dalam air, tolol" jawabnya kepada bawahannya yang polos "_Corporal_?!" Eren beteriak kesal sambil tersenyum lebar, mau tak mau _Corporal_ Rivaille itu tersenyum sedikit—tipis, tipis sekali. Namun senyum tipis langka tersebut sudah cukup bagi Eren Jaeger yang selalu merasa senang ketika melihat kurva bibir atasannya tersebut melengkung keatas. Entah semelengkung apa lengkungan itu, sekalipun hanya sedikit Eren sudah sangat puas melihatnya. Sekalipun ia tak mengerti—apa perasaan bodoh itu.

Ketika Matahari secara diam-diam sudah bersiap-siap pulang dari kantornya yang disebut langit dan akan segera berganti _shift_ dengan si bulan purnama yang akan masuk kedalam 'kantor langit', Rivaille menengok keluar jendela kantornya, ia mengerjap sekali—sudah sore rupanya. Ia segera mengambil tindakkan dan membereskan mejanya "Jaeger" panggilnya kepada Eren, "Ada apa _Corporal_?" tanyanya polos lalu menengok kearah Rivaille, "Kau sudah bisa pulang, besok jam tujuh pagi kutunggu kau didepan kantor bersama dengan Braus dan Kirschtein—beritahu juga dua orang itu" perintahnya tegas tanpa melihat kearah Jaeger sesambil menulis sesuatu dengan penanya.

Eren mengangguk "Baik _Corporal_" balasnya dan segera melangkah keluar ruangan, saat ia membuka pintu sebelum mengeluarkan dirinya sendiri dari ruangan tersebut Eren membungkuk hormat "Saya Permisi _Corporal_" nada hormat terdengar jelas dari seruntut kalimat kesopan santunan tersebut, Corporal menatap Eren yang sudah menegakkan badan sekaligus menaikkan kepalanya "Ya" balasnya singkat dengan ekspresi datarnya dan segera beralih kepada kertasnya kembali. Eren tersenyum dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu.

"Seharian—" Rivaille bergumam sambil mencorat-coret pada kertas kosong disebelah kertas pekerjaannya sebagai _Corporal_ tadi "—Bersama" perkataannya terpotong lagi, ia menuliskan sesuatu yang jelas daripada mencorat-coret dikertas kosongnya tadi "—Eren Jaeger," dibacakannya isi kertas yang ia tulisi tersebut. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat lembut, "Seharian bersama Eren Jaeger" ulangnya lagi lalu menggunakan sikutnya sebagai pertahanan telapak tangannya untuk menjadi topangan dagu pria dengan nama Rivaille ini.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum sendiri.

– Sementara Eren yang tengah berpapasan dengan Jean dan Sasha yang duduk bersama di ruang makan bersama reflek menepuk punggung Jean dan Sasha pada waktu yang sama sehingga mereka berdua tersedak roti, "uhuk!" keduanya batuk-batuk dan segera meraih segelas air pada meja dan menegaknya hingga tandas begitu saja—oh tidak, membiarkan sedikit genangan tertinggal di gelas bening tersebut. Jean yang baru saja—atau bisa diebut lebih dahulu selesai menegak air dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja langsung bertanya dengan nada kesal kepada Eren "Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal, padahal ia sedang menikmati roti cokelat yang ditawarkan oleh Sasha.

Eren menggaruk tenguknya yang memang gatal—tidak, tenguknya tidak gatal namun ia bertingkah seolah tenguknya gatal sehingga ia menggaruknya, Eren nyengir lebar dengan alisnya yang bengkok kebawah seperti huruf _U, _merasa bersalah tampaknya sehabis membuat kedua temannya itu tersedak karena roti enak tersebut. "Kenapa Eren?" Sasha melengkapi, ia bertanya sekali lagi dan meletakkan gelas yang barusan ia gunakan untuk minum "Kita ada tugas penyelidikkan besok—ditunggu _Corporal_ Levi besok jam tujuh pagi didepan kantornya" jawab Eren mewakili kedua pertanyaan yang sama intinya, pada dasarnya Rivaille lebih terkenal dengan nama 'Levi'-nya dari pada nama Rivaillenya. Entah kenapa, mungkin alih-alih nama 'Levi' itu lebih gampang… Mungkin saja.

Sasha cuman mengangguk sambil kembali meneruskan kegiatan mengunyah roti cokelat dan menelannya masuk kedalam lambungnya yang aman, Jean hanya mengeluarkan "Oke" tanda persetujuan dari mulutnya dan mengikuti Sasha kembali makan, Eren yang sudah menyebutkan tugasnya langsung berpamitan "Aku duluan" ujarnya berpamitan keluar dari ruang makan—yang pada awalnya tujuannya kesana untuk minum malah dilupakkan karena bertemu dengan kedua partnernya besok nanti.

Eren sekilas melambaikan tangannya kepada Jean dan Sasha sebelum keluar yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian malas Jean yang menengok kepadanya dan lambaian antusias Sasha yang tidak mengalihkan matanya kepada Eren namun terus memakan rotinya yang tinggal setengah. Eren benar-benar menutup pintu—benar-benar berlalu dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut lalu segera berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan para prajurit _Recon Corps_ yang lain tinggal.

.

.

Eren telah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera berpakaian mengenakan seragamnya—sekarang gambar sayap kebebasan yang merupakan paduan warna biru dan putih tersebut terpampang jelas dibagian belakang dan samping jaket cokelatnya, sebentar ia menggosok-gosokkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih lalu cepat-cepat menyisir rambutnya dengan kelima jari panjangnya. Ia bergegas memasang sepatu cokelatnya dengan antusias dan berdiri tegap.

Segera dengan cepat lelaki dengan rambut cokelat tersebut mengenakan alat bernama _Three- Dimensional Maneuver Gear _tersebut yang mengilap-ngilap dengan cemerlangnya karena ia tengah memakainya diluar, yang berarti mesin tersebut diterpa sinar matahari pada jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit dimana pada waktu itu juga Eren telah menggunakan _Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear_ yang telah diisi dengan botol berisi kadar gas penuh.

"Cepat, Cepat, Cepat—Mana boleh terlambat!" batin Eren sambil berlari-lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju depan kantor _Corporal_ Rivaille, derap kakinya terdengar jelas, orang-orang menatapnya heran karena lari kencangnya yang disertai wajah tidak karuannya di pagi santai-damai seperti ini, setelah matanya menangkap Rivaille yang sudah berdiri bersama Sasha dan Jean Eren berusaha mengerem larinya yang sudah terlanjur kencang, ia berhenti tepat didepan Rivaille sambil menunduk kebawah mengenakan lututnya yang dipijak tangan Eren sebagai penopangnya, ia menatap kebawah terus.

Eren mengambil nafas lalu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat "Selamat Pagi _Corporal_!" sapanya hormat masih membungkuk menunggu balasan pagi dari Rivaille yang lebih terkenal dengan nama Levi "Pagi Jaeger." Sapa balik Rivaille sambil mendelik sebal "Siapa yang semangat siapa yang terakhir datang, _eh_?" tanya Rivaille sarkas dengan alisnya yang menekuk kebawah sempurna—artinya dia marah. Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut berkali-kali membungkuk dan berkata maaf takut kena 'bantai' Rivaille.

Sasha diam saja berdiri disebelah Jean yang tersenyum puas dengan wajah mengejek sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Biar tahu rasa itu bocah" kata Jean sedikit keras, sehingga dapat memasuki indra pendengaran pemimpin kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan. "Kau mau 'kena' juga Kirschtein?" tawar Rivaille sambil mendelik kearah Jean, yang paling tinggi cuman menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng kuat lalu ikutan membungkuk "Tidak _Corporal_!" jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan dan segera berdiri tegap kembali.

Kali ini giliran pemuda yang tingginya standar diantara kelompok ini menyeringai "Mampus kau Jean" ejeknya masih membungkuk, namun nasib buruk—Rivaille bisa mendengar itu juga dengan sempurna tanpa halangan atau salah dengar "Mau tambah Jaeger?" perempatan merah muncul dipipi dan di dahi Rivaille, Eren yang tadi sudah kena benjol satu di dahinya—untungnya bisa ditutupnya dengan poni menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan cepat. Cukup satu benjolan Eren Jaeger sudah senang, sudah puas dengan 'hidangan'memuaskan dari _Chef_ Profesional Rivaille.

"Tidak terimakasih _Corporal_! Anda baik sekali, namun saya tolak tawaran anda!" ujar Eren lantang, "Kirschtein dan Braus malah sampai lebih awal daripada kau" Rivaille tambah sarkas, Eren merasa ada pisau lempar yang dilempar oleh atasannya pas di hatinya yang menyebabkan sebuah luka. Mulutmu harimaumu—Mulut juga bisa diartikan senjata, namun bagi seorang Rivaille atau dengan nama lainnya Levi, mulutmu harimaumu mungkin tak berlaku—mungkin.

Rivaille hanya menarik nafas mencoba mengatur perasaan kesalnya untuk menghilang dari benaknya dan segera memulai misi, "Kalian, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" Rivaille tampak mengabaikan jawaban pemuda bermata hijau bening dan melangkah didepan memimpin jalannya kelompok mereka dengan ekspresinya yang sejak tadi Eren temui hanya memiliki dua variasi—wajah datar dan wajah datar yang alisnya menekuk bersama dengan perempatan merah.

Sasha dan Jean mengangguk antusias dan bergegas mengikuti Rivaille sementara melewati Eren begitu saja yang barusan menghela nafas lega, barisan 'menggelikkan' tersebut mengarah kepada tempat kuda-kuda, Rivaille menaiki salah satu kuda dan menyuruh ketiga bawahannya untuk menaiki kuda berwarna cokelat yang ia tunjuk. Yang diperintah bergegas melaksanakan perintah, ngomong-ngomong soal barisan 'menggelikkan' tersebut bisa dibilang geli karena faktor cara berbaris dan tinggi badan.

Rivaille yang tingginya 165 cm berjalan didepan, disusul Sasha yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rivaille, lalu ada Eren dan Jean yang paling tinggi dari mereka semua berdiri dibelakang. Geli? Memang, seperti bebek berbaris—coba saja Rivaille tampangnya lebih muda lagi, lebih geli lagi semua orang menonton mereka. Cara berbaris mereka itu berbaris kebelakang, tidak ada yang berdiri disamping—itulah yang rasanya jadi menggelikkan dari barisan mereka, sudah semua menaiki kuda Rivaille memacu kudanya.

Diikuti dengan barisan seperti tadi, namun sama sekali tidak menggelikkan lagi seperti tadi, Rivaille berjalan mengarah kepada gerbang dan menemui _Stationary_ _Guard_ yang menjaga didepan gerbang besar dinding yang melindungi trost selama ini. Tidak lama Rivaille berbicara dengan prajurit tersebut gerbang sudah dibuka, Eren bersama Jean dan gadis yang kerap dipanggil 'Gadis Kentang' oleh Jean mengikuti Rivaille diatas kudanya yang berjalan keluar melalui gerbang.

Dan saat itupun juga Eren merasa sangat hidup.

Keluar dari semua dinding tinggi tersebut.

Menemui si cakrawala bebas yang jelas lebih tinggi lagi…

Sasha yang tidak tega menjadi figuran terus memacu kudanya dahulu agar menonjol, Jean yang kesal karena Sasha yang mencuri garis _start_ ikutan memacu kudanya dan berteriak "Kembali kau gadis kentang!" serunya lantang, "Memang kenapa?!" balas Sasha kencang sambil tersenyum lebar dengan polos, Eren juga ikut-ikutan mengejar "YOSHA! Aku tak akan kalah!" Eren memacu kudanya cepat-cepat berusaha mengejar, sayangnya mereka semua langsung dibalap Rivaille dengan kudanya yang kencang.

Terus mereka memacu tanpa henti, masuk ke hutan penuh canda tawa guyonan, dan berhenti ketika—

"_ada titan_."

Memunculkan dirinya.

.

.

Iris hijau tersebut mengerjap-ngerjap, kelopak matanya menutup dan membuk berkali-kali karena tidak paham apa yang sedang terjadi dan berusaha memahaminya. Dan hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh pemuda dengan nama lengkap Eren Jaeger adalah meringis kesakitan ketika tersadar ia sudah berada di ranjang putih dengan dinding kayu, _Health Station_. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, Eren memegangi kepalanya mencoba mengingat asal-usul kenapa ia bisa ada diatas ranjang putih ini…. Kenapa, ya?

Eren mengacak-ngaca rambutnya bingung sekarang setelah memegangi kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut cokelat hals tersebut, meremas rambutnya karena tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. _Apa sih? Apa yang terjadi? Apa coba?_

Demi celana ketat _Corporal_ Rivaille.

Eren tak bisa mengingat—oh tunggu, seketika ia bisa mengingat, ada banyangan di kepalanya yang membuatnya bisa mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi barusan. Eren memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar merasa ingin sekali mengingat, Rasa penasaran yang besar tertanam semakin banyangan itu terlihat jelas… Oh Eren ingat sekarang…

**Flashback [Eren's P.o.V]**

_"ada titan."_

Itulah kata-kata maut yang pertama kali aku dengar saat aku keluar dari dinding tinggi tersebut, kata-kata yang sering diucapkan—saat berada di dalam dinding juga.

"ADA TITAN!"

Perkataan yang awalnya diucapkan oleh _Corporal_ diralat oleh Sasha sehingga lebih menunjukkan bahwa itu sebuah bahaya, konyol sekali kita. Kulihat Sasha yang turun dari kudanya menyiapkan _Three Dimensional Manuever Gear _miliknya. Menguntukkan bagi kita bahwa ada pepohonan sehingga alat tersebut masih bisa digunakan, satu titan muncul—ada lima lagi muncul. Mantap—DEMI WAJAH EREN JAEGER YANG SANGAT IMUT TITAN INI MAIN CURANG.

Lima Titan melawan empat manusia? Pertama, kita kalah jumlah—oke, tetapi masalah besarnya nya titan itu berbeda ukurannya dengan kami dengan kata lain jauh lebih besar daripada kami, bahahahah! Kami saat itu juga segera berpencar, _Corporal _Levi mengambil dua, Sasha satu, Jean satu, dan berarti akhirnya aku mendapatkan dua. Kenapa _Corporal _Levi tidak memasukkan aku dengan Mikasa dan Armin, padahal biasanya kami bertiga selalu mendapat tugas bersama-sama.

Masa bodoh soal itu sekarang, aku segera melesat memotong bagian leher titan pertama, namun sayang teramat sayang pada saat itu juga setelah memotong bagian tenguk leher titan pertama, titan kedua menggenggam tubuhku. Sial sekali—aku panik dan segera menancapkan kedua pedangku ke jari-jari titan yang menggenggamku, berusaha untuk lolos. Aku tidak mau dimakan oleh titan, namun usaha tersebut tak berguna, berarti cara satu-satunya adalah memanggil bantuan dengan—

_"CORPORAL…!"_

–teriakkan lantang keluar dengan jelas dari pita suaraku. Aku bingung kenapa yang harus kupanggil adalah _Corporal_...? Kenapa ya…? Kenapa…?

_"JAEGER?!"_

Sayup-sayup, mataku mulai menutup, semuanya gelap. Aku tak akan mati, paling cuman pingsan—digenggam Titan itu, tidak enak,

_Tolong aku Corporal._

**End of Flash Back [Normal P.o.V]**

Eren memegang kepalanya, "Kampret" keluhnya kesal "Kenapa aku cuman ingat sejauh itu?" ia lanjut mengeluh—tidak puas dengan hasil ingatannya yang pendek, kenapa ia harus pingsan disaat itu? Merugikan Eren Jaeger sekali, seketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka, muncul sesosok pemuda dengan rambut yang berwarna hitam pekat, sepekat langit malam—mata gelapnya langsung menengok kearah Eren setelah menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Eren menatap balik pemuda yang mulai menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi kayu disebelah ranjangnya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya _to the point_ sambil menyilangkan sebelah kakinya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Ya… Terimakasih soal tadi siang" jawab Eren, ia melirik sedikit kearah jendela yang menampilkan langit berwarna jingga dengan sentuhan warna keemasan matahari. "Jadi kau ingat" ujar Rivaille mengikuti melihat kearah jendela, Eren hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat karena tidak enak berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini.

"Terluka, _Corporal_?" tanya Eren singkat, menoleh kepada Rivaille dengan senyum hangatnya yang meluluhkan pria dengan rambut dibelah dua.

"Tidak—" Rivaille melihat kesampingnya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya guna menutup pipinya yang berubah warna dan sayatan di pipinya, tidak tahan melihat senyum hangat Eren pipinya jadi panas— "tidak boleh ketahuan" batin Rivaille menahan wajah memerahnya, Rivaille hanya bisa ditaklukkan oleh Eren Jaeger seorang. "_Corporal_, saya mau bertanya—kenapa saya tak ditugasi dengan Armin dan Mikasa?" tanya Eren polos dengan wajah dan nada polosnya, Rivaille sedikit tertegun. Bola matanya mengecil sebentar namun kembali membesar lagi, "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Mikasa karena dia suka padamu Eren" jawab Rivaille terus terang kepada Eren,

Dalam batinnya.

"Kebetulan saja" jawab Rivaille dengan suara datarnya berbohong, Eren hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Rivaille mencengkram dadanya sakit—kesal kenapa Eren menanyakan hal seperti itu. Jangan-jangankah Eren suka pada Mikasa? Rivaille tidak pernah berharap orang yang ada didepannya untuk membalas perasaan gadis oriental dengan bakat tinggi tersebut, Rivaille menutup matanya dan menunduk kebawah semakin mencengkram lebih kuat. Sakit- Sakit sekali.

"Cinta ya?"

Eren menyeletuk, Rivaille langsung melihat Eren dengan kaget, sementara yang duluan menyeletuk hanya tersenyum hangat "bagaimana—?" tanya Rivaille heran "Mikasa sering begitu, dia bilang itu cinta—kalau kutanya cinta itu apa ia tidak mau menjawab" jawab Eren polos seperti anak kecil. Rivaille tertawa sedikit, tawa langka tersebut gantian membuat Eren kaget. "Iya ini Cinta" Rivaille tersenyum, ia sudah ditaklukkan sepenuhnya oleh pemuda yang rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua dan lebih tinggi darinya.

_"Corporal, Cinta itu apa sih?"_

Eren bertanya, "Kenapa tanya?" Rivaille malah bertanya balik bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eren "Mikasa tidak pernah mau jawab" Eren menjawab pertanyaan kopralnya, Rivaille hanya mengangguk mengerti sekali. Ia membuka mulutnya "Cinta itu—perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang" Rivaille memulai penjelasannya "Cinta itu—dimana kau merasa sakit disini saat melihat orang yang kau cintai dekat dengan orang lain" lanjut Rivaille sambil menunjuk bagian dadanya yang tadi ia cengkram karena pertanyaan Eren "Cinta itu penyakit yang hanya bisa disembuhkan orang tertentu." Ujar Rivaille tersenyum.

Eren mengangguk mengerti, "Terkadang aku merasa sakit melihat _Corporal_ dekat dengan Hanji…" batin Eren—"jadi maksudnya yang selama ini aku rasakan kepada Corporal itu cinta?" Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan polos dalam hati. "_Corporal_ menderita sakit itu? Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Eren sekaligus, ia menatap antusias kepada Rivaille yang sedaritadi sudah mengupas wajah datarnya menjadi senyuman tulus.

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat mengangguk "Iya, caranya adalah memiliki orang yang kau cintai" jawab Rivaille dewasa, memang kenyataannya Rivaille lebih dewasa—sayangnya faktor tinggi badan menghalangi Rivaille agar terlihat lebih dewasa. Eren mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar sekali sampai-sampai Rivaille bingung dibuatnya karena senyuman lebar tersebut.

"Berarti aku cinta _Corporal_"

"Hah?"

"Aku cinta _Corporal_"

"…tolol kau Eren, aku mencintaimu lebih dulu tolol—dan panggil aku Rivaille"

Rivaille menarik pipi Eren dengan kesal karena pernyataan cinta tersebut begitu polos dan naif, Eren tersenyum senang karena jawaban dari Rivaille yang sangat memuaskan hatinya, "Panggil aku juga Eren, Rivaille—Mau dibilang tolol aku tetap cinta Rivaille" ujar yang lebih tinggi senang. Rivaille tertegun atas pernyataan Eren yang barusan diucapkannya, Rivaille tertawa geli seketika—langka sekali.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Eren lalu menempelkan bibirnya sekilas, sebelum menghabiskan malam yang manis bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya—penyakit itu sebentar lagi akan hilang… Rivaille membalas perkataan Eren yang mengaku bahwa tak peduli dibilang tolol olehnya dengan senyum mengembang.

_"Itu juga bisa disebut cinta, Eren"_

.

.

_**Owari**_

* * *

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca Fanficton Shingeki no Kyojin abalan Cherry!~ xD Maaf dibikin splendid dari awalnya yang engga romantis langsung dipelintir, apalagi OOC-nya Rivaille… Mohon maaf "orz saya harap pada menikmati fanfiction ini ya :" saya membuat ini karena akhir-akhir ini fujo saya bangkit dan memutuskan untuk membuat ini demi memuaskan hati, ini fanfic ai-shounen pertama saya jadi maaf kalau abalan ya ;w; Sekalian maaf karena fanfic ini pendek dan alurnya kecepetan T^T Fanfic ini hanya sekedar pendek dan ringan seperti ini saja—mohon maaf o no _anyway-_

_Thanks for Reading! Mind to Review?_

Sign,

_**Cherry Blossom Clash**_


End file.
